


The Map

by bluebellsandcocklesshells



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellsandcocklesshells/pseuds/bluebellsandcocklesshells





	The Map

“I’m telling you, you’re heading the wrong way.”

“Cas,” Dean snapped, “I came here all the time as a kid, okay?  I know where I am and where I’m going.  Do you even know what direction you’re facing?  Without looking at your phone?”

Cas lowered his phone back into his lap.  He gritted his teeth and looked outside the car window.  All he saw was a long, unending highway lined with a thick pine forest.  The sun was directly above them, not giving the slightest hint of dipping in one direction or another.

“No,” he finally admitted with a huffy cross of his arms.

Dean smirked.  “See?  You don’t know where you are.”

“But the phone does.”

“Baby, relax.  I’m not lost.  Don’t you trust me?”

“No.”

“No?”  Dean’s head whipped over to look at his fiancé.  “Are you kidding me?  We’re driving out to spend Thanksgiving at my parents’ cabin with all of my family there to announce our engagement and you don’t even trust me to get you there?”

“Well, let’s check your track record.”  Cas ticked his points off on his fingers.  “There was that time you promised me that you would pick up the dry cleaning so that I would have my suit in the morning for the ‘Big Important Meeting’ I had the next day.  There was the time you put that piece of fish under the seat in my car—the car I didn’t use for two weeks and sat out in the hot sun and was completely ruined because the smell wouldn’t come out.”

Dean snickered, and then schooled his features when Castiel shot him a nasty look.

“Babe, that car was a piece of junk.  It needed to go.”

“There was that time you threw away my garden—”

Dean groaned.  “Jesus, not the garden again.  Weeds in a couple of tiny pots that spawned dirt everywhere they appeared do not constitute a garden.”

“You threw away my garden without talking to me about it.”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“There was that time you _promised_ me you’d let me touch you then just left me tied to the headboard while you got to have all the fun.”

“Hey, I think we both enjoyed that night.”

Cas made a face and looked out the passenger window.  He would concede nothing.

“Come on, Cas.  All you’re doing is listing the reasons why you’re in love with me.”

“I am still pissed about my garden.”

“So noted.”

“But this isn’t about any of that.  This is about the fact that we told your mother that we would be at the cabin by noon in order to help out with prepping for tomorrow.  It’s almost 12:30, and you missed our turn off about ten miles ago.”

“Cas, seriously, I know where I’m going.”

“Well, according to the map, you’re wrong.”

“The map is wrong.  Those things always get rural areas wrong all the time.  Just trust me.”

Cas opened his mouth to make an angry retort and then snapped his mouth shut.  It wasn’t worth starting a fight over.  But that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy his “I told you so” later.

“Okay.  Let’s assume you’re right.  What are you going to do for me _if_ I’m right?”

“You’re not right.”

“Well then, you should have no problem agreeing to, let’s see here…”  Cas’ smile turned devilish.  “If you’re wrong and we are in fact lost, at some point on this trip you have to hold a conversation, at least five minutes long, with your brother.”

“What kind of lame ass bet is that?”

“While I blow you.”

Dean’s head whipped around to look at him again.  Cas smirked.  Dean stared.

“Honey, the road.”

Dean looked back at the road and had to correct to the left as they ran off onto the shoulder a bit.  Fortunately there was nobody else on the road at the moment.

“You are a sick fuck and a horny bastard, man.”

“Why are you just listing the reasons why you’re in love with me?  Do you agree?”

Cas could see the indecision in his fiancé’s eyes, but then his arrogance took over.

“Fine, I agree to have a five minute conversation with Sam while you blow me if I’m lost.  Which I’m so not.”

“Okay,” Cas said agreeably.

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“If you’re wrong, and have been nagging me for no good reason, what are you going to do?”

“What do you want me to do?” Cas asked with just a hint of sex in his voice.

Dean shook his head.  “No way.  You think I’m going to reward you?  You have to have a thirty minute conversation with my father.”

Cas shrugged.  “I can do that.”

“About gun control.”

“You bastard.”

Dean laughed.  “Do you agree?”

“Yeah, I agree.  Because we just passed Moose Hunt Road, and we are definitely heading away from the road your mother told us to turn off on.”

“My mother told us the wrong road.  It’s not Pine Cone Way, it’s Pine Forest Loop.”

“And your mother also told us that they’d made some changes to the area recently, so we needed to be sure to follow her instructions.”

“Maybe Pine Cone Way is a new way to get there, but Pine Forest Loop circles around to the back of the cabin.  It goes by the lake.  We’re not lost, just taking the scenic route.”

“Okay.”

**~Two hours later~**

Castiel sat fuming in the passenger seat, well into his twenty-second time of counting to ten.

“I just don’t get it,” Dean said, scratching his head and looking at the dirt road that dead ended at a wall of trees.  “That road should have brought us around to Pine Forest Loop.  It’s all in this area, it’s all right here.”

“Dean.  We are in a different fucking county.”

“No, we’re—”

“Dean!  Look.  At.  The.  Map.”

Dean finally leaned over and looked at Cas’ phone.  Google Maps indicated that they were about thirty miles away from his parents’ cabin in the middle of nowhere.  There was a highlighted path leading the way back that had them turning onto Pine Cone Way.

Dean looked up at his fiancé.  “Beloved, perhaps we should—”

“Shut up and drive or I’m kicking you out and driving there myself.”

Dean pouted and turned the car around.  They drove in silence for fifteen minutes.  Dean kept glancing at Cas, who wouldn’t look at him, but just stared out the window.  Dean battled with himself for another five minutes.  Finally, he pushed his pride aside.

“I’m sorry, Cas.  You were right, and I was an idiot.”

Castiel turned his head to look at him.

“Will you forgive me?”

Cas looked at him for a moment, and then allowed his features to soften.  “Of course, Dean.”

Dean smiled and would have kissed him if he hadn’t been driving.  Castiel turned to look out the window again.

“But you’re still going to have to make good on our bet.”


End file.
